1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of entertainment and amusement, and more particularly to a game involving a game board and various other game apparatus wherein a performance determination of the quality of execution of the game and speed determines the winner. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an entertainment game in which the event of attending college is amusingly simulated.
2. Introduction and Brief Description of Prior Art
A variety of different board games are known. Typically, the objective of these games is the accomplishment of a single result, such as, amassing the greatest amount of wealth, outlasting all of the other players, or accomplishing an event within the shortest time. Many of these games also include diversions and contingencies which befall the player and temporarily prevent progression toward the ultimate objective of the game. Of course, the interaction of the players under these variables and in the simulation of real life events provide the enjoyment and amusement derived from playing the game.
Even though a variety of techniques and arrangements are known to those skilled in this particular art, comprehension of the desirable aspects of the present invention should not diminish the significance of the present invention.